


Reckless Abandon

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k17 [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Duty, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Few would deny the demand of a princess in battle and live to bear the shame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is fill for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: "The Legend of Zelda: Impa/Zelda - dark".

"You never told me what you were doing." Zelda spoke in an even tone, sounding as indifferently as she would when discussing literature over tea. "No, you just went off without even a single spare soldier behind you to face Volga alone."

"I see now that keeping the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom in the dark was a mistake." Impa gritted her teeth - bandages could mask a wound but not erase it. "But you can hardly fault me."

"Oh, do not try to give yourself too much credit. Link and Lana were half sure that you had gone rogue. And can it truly be called a victory after all the losses we faced?"

"No doubt I did not even receive the worst wounds."

Zelda's frown deepened though her eyes softened. "Do not think me ungrateful..."

"I know how you see it," Impa replied. "War is a game of chess to you, two strategies fighting for dominance. Princess, you may bear a sword but you are no warrior. War is indescribable and hopelessly complex. I will not apologize for what I did. I was born to serve this kingdom, to serve you."

"And what use are you to me dead?"

Impa stood up, brushing a kiss against the side of Zelda's lips. "I'd sooner be dust than live to see Cia's forces so much as prick you."

Zelda pulled her closer, touch firm yet pillow soft. She leaned forward and stole a kiss for herself. "Such a waste is dust."


End file.
